The Return of Kikyo
by Kikyo1
Summary: Kikyos back! And now Kagome's dead/dying? Is this the end of Kikyo?
1. After the Shards! is that?

I sat up in my bed and yawned. Sota was knocking at my door. "Yes Sota?" "Breakfast is ready" He yelled. I hung my feet over the bed. Then, it hit me..INU YASHA! I jumped out of bed and ran to my closet. I threw open the door. Inu Yasha was inside fast asleep. A placed my hands on each of his shoulders and shook him. "Inu Yasha wake up!" I pleaded. He began to wake up and looked at me. I could tell his vision was blurry for he said 'where am I?' Once he knew he stood up in a flash, like lightning "you stupid wench you left me here!" "Inu Yasha keep you voice down, and yes, I did, but I was so tired. He looked at me with is golden eyes. I watched as he went to my window and opened it. "See you after your 'school' thing." I nodded and got dressed once he was gone. After school I jumped down the well, climbing out once I was through time. I was surprised to see Inu Yasha wait for me. "What did I do?" I said glumly. "Nothing" he looked at me like there was something he was supposed to be mad at. I twisted my fingers together "So your not mad about the closet thing?" I looked down at me feet, I could feel him breathing on me "You where supposed to get me after you hid me from you mom and then we where supposed to sneak out looking for shards!!" his voice rose the more he talked. "Yes I know and I'm sorry" His eyes softened. They began to walk away from the well as I shrieked felling something warm and fuzzy on my heels. Looking down a saw a little fox, it was only shippo. I made a sigh of relief and Inu Yasha looked at me funny. I just blushed and began to walk faster. I was watching my feet and playing with my green skirt when a herd an 'Inu Yasha!' the same thing struck me as it struck Inu Yasha, Kikyo. I turned along with Inu Yasha as we looked at Sango's mad expression. "What he do this time?" I called back to her. "He ate ALL the noodles you left Kagome! He's such a pig!" I looked at Him and gave him my glare, but he just looked at the sky. I sense struck me as I looked at Inu Yasha. "There is a shard near!" I said looking into his soft golden eyes. He turned in front of me offering me a ride. Climbing on I pointed him to the direction of the shard. "Hurry up you fucking wench where is it?!" "It's that way I said!" I was angry for what he called me, but we had to get the shards. We were getting closer I could feel it. Before long we reached the spot where the jewel rested, in..."KIKYO?" I yelled as a fell off Inu Yasha. 'Maybe he made me fall of drawling of that bitch!' I thought as I looked at his face. Kikyo's mouth began to open to speak and I gasped. "Inu Yasha I forgive you for Naroku's evil ways.Come with me and leave this girl, we can be together Inu Yasha." She held out her hand and a forced my arms around Inu Yasha. "It's trick!" I yelled and Kikyo refused to let it go "stupid girl can't you see he will choose me over you?!" she laughed. 'It hade to be a trick I know it! "Is that true Inu Yasha?" 


	2. Who do you choose?

He was looking at her with shaded eyes as I could tell he was in shock "Inu Yasha! Snap outta it!" Tears filled me eyes as I looked at Kikyo with hatred in my eye. "You Whore!!!!!!!!" I screamed as I grabbed me bow and shot at her using the best effort I could. "Die Kikyo!" She caught the arrow and snapped it into "I'm not going to battle you know. Inu Yasha come now!" I looked at him as the tears flew. "No." He went strait to her and hugged her saying "I would but I must find the jewel fragments and I believe you have some, may I have them?" he spoke so soft and gentle. "I knew that would catch you attention. We will look for them together." "No" she looked at Inu funny. "I wont use them to be a human, Kikyo. Your dead.Your not real" He backed a way from her and I grabbed his arm "but.but Inu Yasha! I love you don't you feel the same way?...It's her isn't it?!" She pulled back her bow with and arrow inside. "I shall kill her and then you shall be mine!" She shot the arrow and I could feel the wind as the arrow struck me. Inu Yasha tried blocking it but it was no use. It went past them and into me. He caught me and the last thing I heard was "KAGOME!" Blackness struck my eyes and I felt nothing but pain 'pain? I must still be alive.' I felt a tug as I knew Inu Yasha was shaking me and holding me close. I spoke without knowing anything around me "Inu Yasha.I love you with all my heart.I do not care if you're a human, hanyou, or Demon. Inu Yasha" I coughed "Is Inu Yasha. and that's who I love." I could almost feel his eyes soften as the pain was bringing him tears. I heard a "KIKYO!!!!" before I was gone into a world of beauty. I set Kagome softly on the ground after hearing her words that were as sweet as honey. I looked to Kikyo with flaring golden eyes. I made fists of my hands. "Kikyo I will never love you! You fucking bitch! I will kill you and make you suffer!" I took out the tetsaiga and beamed it on the ground with my strength. It made a yellow flare that went through the ground and hit Kikyo. I listen to her scream as she was pushed back. I stuck the tetsaiga into the ground as the remaining soul of Kagome was released out of her. Kagome's body moved and it drew my attention as my eyes widened when the soul was placed into her body. Her brown eyes opened as I could tell she was still hurt. She pulled the arrow that had pinned her painfully to the ground and threw it as far as she could. He body bleed and she need to regain the rest of her soul that she lost be resting. I picked her up and carried her to the village. Keade happily took care of her as I thought things over. Hours later Keade came back with a sad look on her face. 'No. Was Kagome dead?' 


End file.
